User talk:AndreEagle17/Archive 6
What Lies Beneath Reward Hey Andre. In the mission, What Lies Beneath, you get $10 for completing that long mission. Is that the lowest amount of money received to date in a mission in the series (even though some missions have no monetary rewards)? ( ) 02:10, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cognoscenti pronunciation So do you know how to pronounce Cognoscenti cause it is pronounced as conyocenti right and so it was stated as that the last time I checked the page but now the description has been omitted. Yeah so I just wanted to get that out the way. Interiors (continued...) I haven't played through much of story mode in enhanced version so haven't unlocked the Kraken, Sub or done Minor Turbulence yet to get the Cargo Plane. My son has done 100% so I might borrow his profile to grab those shots. I have one of the Kraken but it was taking a picture of an orca not the controls. Got less than 20 land vehicles to go first, then will move onto boats and planes. smurfy (coms) 23:41, November 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Usually, I just upload the images from my iPad. I do not know if the size of the pictures matters. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:01, November 27, 2014 (UTC) User I once asked Ilan to block him once for a week, and guess what? The day he unblocked, he still continued his edits on the Radio Los Santos page adding songs that do not exist in the game (then he asks me by editing my user page why do I revert his edits). I'll have to go to bed soon, if he continues this, message Ilan about him. 20:27, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Exclusive Unlockables for sale in enhanced version Not just the Do'D, the Dodo and Marshall can be bought as well, even though they seem to spawn for everyone for "free". It's weird. There's no reason to buy it as far as I can tell. You can store the free one in your garage. smurfy (coms) 19:44, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Repeated spawns, definitely - I wrecked a DukeOD as Michael and just went back to the El Burro spawn and got another one, drove off, switched to Franklin and went and got one for him. smurfy (coms) 19:52, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Signature Thanks man, took some work... :) (talk) 17:18, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Fixing... Yes, go ahead! (talk) 17:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Cargo Plane Look these dumbasses, not even able to design a proper interior :P 17:42, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Armas Sim, eu gosto desse formato, é mais limpo e prático. Talvez fosse o caso de também adicionar uma opção de colocar a fabricante na infobox de armas. A infobox dos veículos tem esse opção, porque as armas também não podem ter agora? 558050 Talk 12:58 30 November, 2014 (UTC) :Não precisa. O RainingPain17 já adicionou. 558050 Talk 12:58 30 November, 2014 (UTC) Uncontrollable I agree with you, but not on the Jet page, we only merged the GTA IV vehicle with the GTA V Jet because both are based on a 747, although the Jet did properly appear only in GTA V. 16:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) wtf The Illuminatis hacked Wikia. 16:08, December 1, 2014 (UTC) 747 I'll be quick about this; the article does not need it. There is a "747" redirect on the Wiki, and I don't know what this will bring to our readers. They can simply see the vehicle is based on the 747, they don't need to know that the community call it 747. 18:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's not the point. Tell me why do vehicles need to have community names in it. 18:19, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::TBH, I don't even know what do you mean here. If there is a player that hears about a "Jet" he will type "Jet" and find it. If he hears about a 747 he'll type 747 and find the Jet thanks to a redirect. If he comes on the page randomly, he will say "oh that's the 747-based airplane in the game, it's called "Jet"). It's obvious that the craft is 747-based so what's the point of adding this again? 18:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Again, if there is already a 747 redirect, why do we need this info? 18:29, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't want to sound like a dictator by saying "no", but like I said, if you want to help the community to find these vehicles, create redirect pages, but the aka tags do not bring anything particularly useful to the article. 18:33, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Create the page "Jumbo Jet" and in source editor insert #REDIRECT Jet. In the future, replace the Jet with any valid link when you create a redirect page. 18:36, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Right, don't even use a crappy Franklin quote to talk to me or call me a nigga or tomorrow you'll wake up with your right hand missing. 19:10, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Jet to 747 I totally agree, we need to make it easier to reach, people who are not expert at names will not realize what its name is in the game, the redirects should be helpful, or a disambigious page atleast (Im not sure if i spelt that right), the Police Interceptor needs a disambigious or redirect page aswell (If it hans't already got one), i think this needs to be thoroughly thought through. (talk) 20:23, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Maybe, we could make a page for the police cruiser, called 'police cruiser', this page only displays the names of the 3 in-game police cars that are named police cruiser in game, the links thread to each page that already exist, even im getting a little confused with the redirects and links for the police cruisers, and i work commonly on these pages!! (talk) 20:28, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Cruiser To solve the Police Cruiser issue, I have this project, what do you think about it? I love it, i think it works, the fact that the police cruiser page is named police cruiser, when my disambiguation page should be named that really makes this so complicated, we really should use this! (talk) 20:52, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Name Coloring Tell me what color would you like and I'll do it for you. 14:17, December 3, 2014 (UTC) WTF Basically he's saying that when he is on a Wiki I have no right to come here as well? Lol (I left him a reply). As far as I know he joined Watch Dogs Wiki and others just for that. It seems that you are the only one he considers as a friend right now. 18:36, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :That was a time where he didn't insult much people. 18:53, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Meh, one day he will have some fresh air, and stop accusing other people of everything. 18:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, I saw his suicide message on the Scarface wiki, he's sick. The sockpuppet has been created 2 days ago (spotted on the WD Wiki user creation log), but not used yet. 18:09, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yup, that would be inappropriate. I never knew anyone with suicidal impulses however. Also, I never had any GF, and honestly I don't care that much, especially when I see how it was with my brother (his personal record is 3 months with the same girl). Girls respect me and that's pretty enough to me. 18:17, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Actually, I am an admin on that wiki so I'll just block him. ( ) 18:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: This guy will help; he knows about this stuff way better than I do. :P -- iLan (XD • ) 21:33, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Trivia I've been working on trivia for a while and honestly, trivia facts such as "A and B are the only C that D" are not trivial. It's just pointing out random coincidences. Trivia facts are interesting, coincidences are not. 15:47, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: I don't see why should we "shut up and play the damn game". I disagree with that. If one day the government says "give us all of your money", would you stand there and give them by saying nothing? I wanted to express my opinion about GTA V. I made here 10 reasons not to like it (which means 10 things I don't like), but as usual, all the community gets there to say "It's GTA V, the god of games. Most of the community says it's good so either you like it or you shut the fuck up.". No one actually said that, but it was close to. Honestly, guys, learn how to properly read others' opinions and understand that not the entire world can have the same likes and dislikes. 'Nuff said. 19:18, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see your point comparing opinion to saying "fuck off". Opinion initiates discussions, so that's good. I'm saying I don't like GTA V, I don't see how am I wrong by expressing my opinion. Sentences like "It's a good game, 'nuff said" are either for people that don't think very much, or old Russian men that used to love Stalin when he was alive and regret the downfall of the U.S.S.R. and the dictatorship that was there. The day all humans will agree with each other, I'll be probably already dead, and my children as well. 19:55, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: I don't normally broadcast it but I'm a Sergeant with my local police force, and one shift they asked me to move a Mercedes Toaster back to the lot when a driver was drunk, it was awful great big silver thing with a sound system that nearly screwed up the suspension and it dragged as I drove it. So besides that, the Rhapsody and 3D Universe Bobcat I've also driven a Buffalo S (I own one now), a GM Astro (Moonbeam) back in the early 2000s, and a Fugitive (2005 Impala, well it's mainly a Commodore but it also has stylings from the Impala) which is what I had before my Charger. Leo68 (talk) 02:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Beamers are great cars, never owned one though, although a friend of mine owned an '04 5 series. I was in it a few times but it unfortunately got written off by a moron in a Ford F-150. Leo68 (talk) 20:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I've seen the Corsa, they're fugly, and it's a little ironic being written off by a tow truck. It's like a cop commiting a crime, a fire truck on fire, or an ambulance injuring someone. Leo68 (talk) 02:53, December 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: GTA Chinatown Wars I have it for PSP and DS emulators on my PC. I would have it for my actual PSP but I have custom firmware (for LCS/VCS Cheatdevice) so I can't update to compatible version and for some reason my PSP still needs UMD's to play ISO's. 21:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) GTA Not to be nosy but you've played GTA 1 and 2 before? ( ) 21:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Tampa - is not a Mustang '72 Dodge Dart. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Dodge_Dart_Swinger_Coupe_(Orange_Julep_%2710).jpg See? smurfy (coms) 22:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, it is a car I really wanted to see return in V, ever since seeing the photo on the wall in Beeker's. I still have hope it will be added. The wikipedia photos don't do it justice. : http://carphotos.cardomain.com/ride_images/4/614/4849/39034924001_original.jpg : Try this one : http://www.musclecarclub.com/musclecars/dodge-dart/images/dodge-demon-1972a.jpg : The split grille version : smurfy (coms) 00:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Do a google search for "Holden Monaro GTS" :You'll get the modern Clover (2001 CV8) and one that actually looks similar to the Tampa ('70 HG model): :http://www.motorstown.com/images/holden-monaro-gts-07.jpg :Lol smurfy (coms) 00:43, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, Brazillian Opala is very closely related to the 70's Australian Holdens and European Opels. All General Motors platforms, shared extensively even back then. The Monaro was sold with a 186 (3.0L straight six) but most were chevvy V8s (308s?). smurfy (coms) 01:22, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Turismo Ok so you did add turismo as a related vehicle for cityscape but you didnt add cityscape as a related vehicle for turismo so would do kindly do that.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:41, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You removing my trivia point on the Furore GT was pointless. Because it is true. Good http://gta.wikia.com/APC?diff=723132&oldid=720465 i knew u love me. 21:49, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Good dog, good dog. Nah, kidding, the non-trivial facts are a major issue here. At least on the CoD Wiki they have a policy prohibiting certain kinds of facts. 22:00, December 10, 2014 (UTC) APC Hey AndreEagle. I think the trivial fact that the APC is referred to as a black tank by police is relevant enough to stay on the page. Yes many vehicles are named incorrectly by the police, but I think this one should be readded to the page. What do you think? ( ) 00:13, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vídeos Também coloquei os do Planning the Big Score. Sei que algum desses são desnecessários, já que a visão em primeira pessoa quase não afeta nada. Mas sei lá, acho já que começamos a colocar os vídeos desse detonado, deviamos colocar todos de uma vez então. Qualquer coisa a moderação deleta. 558050 Talk 16:02 12, December 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm doubtful about it, start a forum to ask the community's opinion. 19:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/Derp You're welcome. --RainingPain17 (talk) 20:23, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Niahahaha, that was some joke. Anyway, it's a meme, and now you have a chance to find it on my talk page header. 20:35, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Jet Manufacturer It doesn't. Manufacturer audio files or .gxt2 entries are set by scripts* so if no manufacturer is shown in game, then that means you won't find anything in game files. audio files or .gxt2 entries are set by scripts* = Basically, .gxt2 entries and audio files are all separate. There is one recording, for example, Dinka. The police chatter script is set to play the "Dinka" along with another separate audio file, for example, "Blista Compact" so the police chatter says "Dinka Blista Compact". This saves space because there's no need to record "Dinka Blista", "Dinka Blista Compact", "Dinka Thrust", "Dinka Marquis", "Dinka Jester", "Dinka Akuma", etc. - they can just record "Dinka" separately, saving lots of space because car model audio won't have the same space-taking manufacturer clip at the beginning of each one. It's just like in GTA IV. For .gxt2 entries, it is handled differently than all previous GTA's. In V, the manufacturer, model and class are written differently. Just like audio files, Manufacturer and class has one entry, leaving the model alone. It's split in something similar to this (it doesn't look like that, but that's similar) " , ". The car data files sets what manufacturer, class and model entry to load. If it's left empty, corrupted or somewhat confusingly messed up, it will not show. This is why dubsta2, snow vehicles and other shouldn't-be-obtained vehicles have a missing manufacturer when entering Los Santos Customs. I could try to look for manufacturer and class data for the Jet, but it's not as easy as DLC vehicles. In conclusion, Jet has no scripts to display manufacturer or to play manufacturer audio file. 13:37, December 13, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: jet jet JET JET null null null null veh_plane LAYOUT_PLANE_JUMBO STANDARD_COVER_OFFSET_INFO EXPLOSION_INFO_DEFAULT FOLLOW_TITAN_CAMERA PLANE_AIM_CAMERA TITAN_BONNET_CAMERA VFXVEHICLEINFO_PLANE_CARGO 100 400 600 1000 SWANKNESS_4 FLAG_NO_BOOT FLAG_HAS_LIVERY FLAG_DRIVER_NO_DRIVE_BY FLAG_DONT_SPAWN_IN_CARGEN FLAG_DONT_SPAWN_AS_AMBIENT FLAG_BLOCK_FROM_ATTRACTOR_SCENARIO FLAG_HEADLIGHTS_ON_LANDINGGEAR FLAG_DONT_TIMESLICE_WHEELS VEHICLE_TYPE_PLANE VPT_NONE VC_PLANE VWT_SPORT S_M_M_GenTransport Pilot JET_WINGLIGHT_LEFT_CAMERA JET_WINGLIGHT_RIGHT_CAMERA "vehicleMakeName" is the manufacturer. It's missing here so Jet has no manufacturer. Here's an example of a vehicle that has a manufacturer blista blista BLISTA BLISTA DINKA null null null null veh_car LAYOUT_STD_LOWROOF BLISTA_COVER_OFFSET_INFO EXPLOSION_INFO_DEFAULT DEFAULT_FOLLOW_VEHICLE_CAMERA DEFAULT_THIRD_PERSON_VEHICLE_AIM_CAMERA VEHICLE_BONNET_CAMERA_LOW VFXVEHICLEINFO_CAR_GENERIC 10 25 65 500 SWANKNESS_2 FLAG_SPAWN_ON_TRAILER FLAG_AVERAGE_CAR VEHICLE_TYPE_CAR VPT_FRONT_AND_BACK_PLATES VC_COMPACT VWT_SPORT WHEEL_FRONT_RIGHT_CAMERA WHEEL_FRONT_LEFT_CAMERA WHEEL_REAR_RIGHT_CAMERA WHEEL_REAR_LEFT_CAMERA 13:55, December 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry I was at work but the Midnight Club Wiki was really bad before I showed up. It had pages needing to be deleted, unneccessary pages, and a lot of pages needed to be created. The pages that were created had very little creativity and effort put into them. From since I showed up, the wiki became more active, unlike the Wii Wiki. Don't get me wrong I love both wikis but it's hard to manage wikis with only you being the main editor. Wii Wiki needs serious work because it concerns every game that Nintendo has made for Wii and everything in those games. It even concerns a little of Wii U after I decided to bring articles for Wii U games into the wiki. I need to find more helpers for the Wii Wiki and Midnight Club Wiki but I'm gonna stop by your Scarface Wiki and help out. ( ) 04:05, December 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8